


Matchmaking

by FrivolousSuits



Series: The Scott-Specter Partnership [4]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: “Mike asked me out.”“And this is a problem because . . .”“Because . . .”Scottie raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.“Because I’m not ready,” Harvey finally admits. “He just had a marriage break up, Scottie, he should have the best. Not me and my hang-ups–”“And your love handles and receding hairline?”Scottie boosts Harvey's confidence and arranges a Marvey date!





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who aren't familiar with the rest of the series, Harvey is currently fake-dating Scottie and her boyfriend Arnav, because shenanigans.

Scottie’s secretary raps on her office door one morning, right after she gets in.

“You have a call from someone who claims to be an old colleague,” he informs her.

“Oh? Does this someone have a name?”

“Rachel Zane.”

“What?”

“She says she worked with you in your Pearson Darby days, and she’s requesting an interv–”

“No–” Scottie raises a hand– “back up. Are you sure she said Rachel Zane? Not Ross-Zane, just _Zane_?”

“Yes,” he says with a frown. “I’m quite sure she did.”

“Clear my morning,” she says abruptly. “I have some old business to catch up on.”

* * *

She’s sitting in Harvey’s chair when he strolls in almost an hour later. “Nice of you to actually show up.”

“If you’re about to chew me out about the Doyle suit–”

“What’s wrong with the Doyle suit?”

He blinks. “Nothing.”

She rolls her eyes and lets it go. “Actually, I needed your insight on a more personal matter.”

He sets down his files and takes a seat opposite her. “What do you need?”

“You’re one of the best people-readers I know, and I need you to draw on those skills and almost a decade’s worth of experience in this area, and tell me your estimate of the probability that Mike Ross is straight.”

“. . . 90%.”

“Really? You can’t beat the general population statistics?”

“I . . .” He flounders for a moment before confessing, “I don’t know whether he was flirting with me, or whether he was just reflecting my own flirtation back at me.”

“Ugh, you’re useless.” She sweeps out the door, adding, “And fix the damn Doyle suit!”

* * *

Scottie grants Rachel an informational interview to discuss her firm and learns that Forsyth Ross collapsed– turned out they couldn’t spend money like a corporate law firm without being a corporate law firm- and that the Ross-Zane marriage went down with it. Scottie doubts Rachel finds her firm impressive, but then again she's more interested in obtaining information than actually hiring her.

Anyway, she really wouldn’t want to hire Rachel if her other plans work out; there’s a limit to the awkwardness she’ll tolerate in the office.

A few days later, Mike personally visits Harvey at work. While pretending to shuffle through files, Scottie watches the whole scene through the glass wall, how Harvey’s eyes take on this quiet glow, how he can’t rip them away from Mike until Mike’s out the damn door. And she knows, from Mike’s smile– pleasant, but not elated– and from the way Harvey sags backwards as he goes, that Harvey still hasn’t made a damn move.

He’s afraid to sacrifice their relationship.

Fortunately, Scottie’s got her own relationship with Mike that she’s perfectly willing to sacrifice, so she takes a shortcut around the office and meets him at the elevators. “Mike Ross, I have a question for you.”

“If you’re here to offer me a job, I appreciate it, but I’m still not working for a corporate–”

“No, no, this is much more invasive than that. Are you heterosexual?”

“I– um– what?”

That’s all she needed to know.

“I think you should call Harvey." She waits for the full implications to hit.

“Look,” he says after a long pause, “I heard how he’s into men, into Arnav, right? And that’s . . . more than cool with me. And I respect that you have an open relationship, but I don’t think that’s really something I can do–”

“Mike, please believe me when I say that’s not the story here.”

“Then what is?”

“I think you should hear it from Harvey. Preferably over a romantic home-cooked dinner, he can make those now.”

Mike watches her for a long minute, trying to puzzle her out.

“There’s no catch,” she says, holding his gaze. “If you want him, he’s 100% yours.”

And maybe even if you don’t, but she doesn’t say that out loud.

He nods slowly and then gets into the elevator. Before it closes, he says, “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

“What the hell did you do?” Harvey runs into her office the next night.

She doesn’t bother playing dumb. “What happened?”

“Mike asked me out.”

“And this is a problem because . . .”

“Because . . .”

She raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Because I’m not ready,” he finally admits. “He just had a marriage break up, Scottie, he should have the best. Not me and my hang-ups–”

“And your love handles and receding hairline?”

“Scottie.”

“Harvey.” She gives him a knowing look. “He knows what he’s in for.”

“Does he? I mean, I don’t know what the hell you told him–”

“I told him that if he wants you, you’re his. And that was enough for him to come running.” She leans back in her chair and gives him a magnanimous smile. “You’ve got this.”

“Okay,” he says, nodding slowly. "I've got this.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Hey–” he’s at the door, about to step out– “thank you for your help, Scottie.”

* * *

He cancels their weekly meetings for a month– making up for lost time, he says. Scottie’s not remotely disturbed.

* * *

When Scottie leaves work one night, she finds someone waiting for her in the lobby.

“Donna.”

“That was a rotten thing you did, pretending to date Harvey.”

“I know,” she says, stopping and coolly meeting Donna’s stare. “And I’m not about to apologize.”

“I know.” She shifts to look over Scottie's shoulder. “Is he really with Mike now?”

“Yeah,” Scottie says, “and if you dare come after them–”

“I won’t.”

Scottie almost starts walking again– she’s gotten what she wanted, after all– but something gives her pause. “Look, Donna, I think I have some idea how you’re feeling right now.”

Donna nods without replying.

“What really matters– and I’d say this if he was with me, or with you, or if he was just forever single– what really matters is that he’s happy.”

“And is he happy with Mike?”

She sounds genuinely curious, so Scottie bites down the impulse to attack.

“Yeah, he is,” she answers simply. “And for what it’s worth?”

“Yeah?”

“The nearest Ben and Jerry’s parlor is just down 44th.”

That gets a real chuckle out of Donna. Scottie shares the smile before heading out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not yet sure whether this is the end of the series. I have one more possible installment about the absolute chaos of a Marvey proposal . . .


End file.
